


日久生情第三章

by Shuli_03



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuli_03/pseuds/Shuli_03





	日久生情第三章

第三章

卜凡觉得这是世界上最美好的邀约了。

卜凡拽着岳明辉的手，拉着他走到卧室，岳明辉主动把卜凡压在床上，跨在卜凡腰间，近乎撕咬的亲吻着卜凡，卜凡觉得嘴里泛出一片铁腥味。

“宝贝儿，你轻点。”卜凡第一次看见岳明辉发狠，手扶着岳明辉的腰，不让他掉下去。

岳明辉没做前戏，自己扶着卜凡的性器就往身体里插，跨坐的姿势让卜凡的性器能全都进到岳明辉的花穴里。岳明辉闷哼一声，毫不犹豫的坐了下去。

距离上一场没过多久，岳明辉体内还是湿润的，被操开的宫口没来得及合上，卜凡这下子又怼了进去，性器一次次的冲撞在子宫口，岳明辉摇晃着屁股，寻找敏感点。

卜凡咬着牙忍着射精的欲望，低声道：“你他妈今天怎么骚。”

岳明辉手撑在卜凡胸部，看着卜凡笑的淫媚：“怎么了凡哥哥，不喜欢小辉这个样子吗？”

“操。”卜凡被岳明辉刺激的直接就射了，他这副模样是卜凡从来没见过的，岳明辉的穴内里又被卜凡的精液灌满，下体流出黏腻的液体，分不出是谁的。

卜凡把岳明辉压在床上，让他跪好，一巴掌打到岳明辉的屁股上，痛感让岳明辉低叫出声，身体却很诚实向后靠，抵着卜凡的性器磨。

被操了太久的已经肿胀的花蒂从粉色变成深红，伸缩间淫水还带出来精液，岳明辉的腿根黏糊的一塌糊涂。

卜凡伸手把岳明辉腿根的黏腻擦干净了，特意把东西沾到自己手指上，扳过岳明辉的头就把手指塞到他嘴里，岳明辉支支吾吾的含着，舌头灵活的缠绕在卜凡的手指上，口水流到下巴，不停的晃着屁股。

卜凡把性器一点点推进岳明辉的身体，没进入一寸都要停一下，花穴越来越热，淫水不停的往外流，打到卜凡的龟头上。

“快点啊，进来啊。”岳明辉受不了卜凡磨磨唧唧的，里面痒的不行，想自己往后坐，却被卜凡卡住了腰，不能动弹。

岳明辉扭头看向卜凡，水润的嘴巴嘟起来，满脸都是欲求不满，卜凡那点恶劣的心思又起来了，坏笑着看着岳明辉，就是不通到底。

岳明辉看见卜凡神情就知道他想什么，一声老公叫的又软又长，甜腻的不行。

下一秒卜凡就狠狠的捅进去了。

岳明辉拖长的尾音变成了尖叫，花穴喷出了大量的液体，前面的性器也射出了稀薄的精液。

高潮过后的花穴紧致湿润，卜凡抽插的毫不费力，一下比一下重的操进去，岳明辉分不清自己是爽的还是疼的，只能从嘴里飘出破碎的呻吟，胳膊摇晃的支撑在床上，腿被操的打颤。

卜凡这次铁了心的持久，岳明辉觉得自己撑不住了，上半身扑通一下趴在床上，颤颤巍巍的开口：“凡子，射吧，我不行了。”

卜凡没理他，拽着岳明辉的两条胳膊把他拽起来，性器不留情的继续撞击，岳明辉的胳膊被卜凡反拽着，上半身瞬间离开了床铺。

“不行啊，宝宝，”卜凡说：“你看你这张嘴，还吸的紧致呢。”

岳明辉被操的快失去控制了，只能低声求饶，什么话都往外说。

卜凡狠心不听，岳明辉因为身体即将失控开始抽泣，带着哭腔的呻吟更刺激了卜凡，冲撞在宫口的阴茎更放肆，直接就冲破阻碍进到里面，岳明辉脚趾蜷缩，哭喊道：“不行，那里不行，出来啊.......”

操红了眼的卜凡只觉得岳明辉更深的地方简直就是天堂，疯了似的往里捅，松开岳明辉的胳膊扶着他的腰剧烈抽插，气越喘越粗，完全不理身下人的哭求。

岳明辉哭的不行，不死心的继续求饶：“不行了卜凡，我.....不行了，我想上厕所，你别了......”

卜凡俯下身子在岳明辉耳边调笑：“就在这吧。”

岳明辉咬着牙摇头，卜凡低头吻下去，舌头撬开牙关，发出啧啧的水声，手伸到岳明辉前面，有一下没一下抠着马眼，岳明辉哭的更甚了，泪水糊了一脸，一边和卜凡接吻一边模模糊糊的出声：“不行啊，不行....”

前后夹击让岳明辉腿根都开始发抖，当卜凡的手按在膀胱的时候，岳明辉终于忍不住了，阴茎尽情的释放尿液，黄色的液体透过床单渗到下面，岳明辉哭的一抽一抽的，一巴掌打在卜凡身上，委屈的不行。

卜凡知道岳明辉有点生气了，又撞了几十下，射到里面。

床单乱七八糟的，什么都在上面，肯定是不能睡人了，卜凡抱着岳明辉走到另一间房，又放好了洗澡水，俩人抱在一起清洗身体。

卜凡给岳明辉洗的时候扒开花穴看了一眼，果然又肿了，岳明辉打了好几下卜凡，他下面现在疼的不行，大腿内侧淤青一片，嗔怪的看着卜凡，眼睛因为刚哭完还是红红的，卜凡心疼了，抱着哄起来。

好不容易哄的差不多了，岳明辉又数落起卜凡的劣性子，“你说你，怎么能这样呢！”

卜凡咬着岳明辉的耳朵，“你是不知道你今晚坐在我上面的时候有多骚，我要是忍住了我就不是男人了。”

岳明辉不想理他了，气呼呼的自己站起来要出去，可惜手脚无力，刚起来就滑落到卜凡怀里，卜凡在岳明辉的注视下急忙伺候好他，然后抱着炸了毛的小兔子睡觉。

因为岳明辉身体的原因，两个人又在普吉岛多待了一个星期，岳明辉好了之后死活都要在普吉岛玩，卜凡只能陪着，又是潜水又是拜佛，俩人玩的不亦乐乎，基本就是岳明辉在前面冲，卜凡在后面跟着付钱。

俩人临走的前一晚，卜凡拉着岳明辉去海滩看夜景，岳明辉不知道这个是什么岛，人很少，小浪花拍在脚上痒痒的很舒服，卜凡牵着他的手沿着海线走，静静的漫步在海边，岳明辉就乖乖的跟着。

“我有一个问题，”卜凡突然开口，岳明辉立刻点头，他知道卜凡今天肯定有什么事，不然不能这么久都不说话。

“生完孩子你打算怎么办？”

岳明辉眯了眯眼睛，看着卜凡说：“该干嘛干嘛啊。”

卜凡心里一紧，说：“回英国？”

“对啊，学校那边本来不放我走的，我能请假下来就是万幸了。”岳明辉看着前面絮叨，说着英国那边学校的种种趣事，旁边的人一点反应都没有，岳明辉识相的闭嘴，等待卜凡的下文。

“你真厉害。”卜凡看向岳明辉的眼睛，看的岳明辉心里一慌，他知道卜凡在说什么，尴尬的笑笑，不知道应该说什么。

卜凡只是安静的看着岳明辉，然后一把抱住他，轻轻的说：“就当谈个恋爱行吗？”

岳明辉没说话，也没有像往常一样抱住他，一时之间只能听见海浪拍打在沙滩上的声音，细密清脆，一下下的打在岳明辉心里。

“行。”

岳明辉沉默了许久之后终于开口，抱住卜凡已经开始颤抖的身体，努力压下起伏的心情，说：“就当谈个恋爱了。”

谁说相爱的人就一定会在一起呢？造化弄人真的不是说说而已。

各怀心思的两人回到酒店，准备回国的东西。

卜凡那天晚上没睡着，在阳台抽了一晚的烟，暗夜中只有一抹闪烁的红光，起起伏伏忽明忽暗。

卜凡很认真的思考了一晚上，他是喜欢岳明辉的，喜欢他笑眯眯的露出虎牙，喜欢他一本正经的坐在阳台上看书，喜欢他吃到美食时摇头晃脑的模样。

他栽的彻底，二十多年来的温柔全都砸给了岳明辉，恨不得天天把他捧在手心里，看着他笑就很开心。

可惜，一颗真心没来得及掏出来就被岳明辉按着塞了回去。

他不知道岳明辉之前的事情，两个人说实话都不了解对方，一切都是基于那份代孕合同。

卜凡不知道该怎么办，只能在有限的时间里给岳明辉全部的爱意。

你既然给我判了死刑，那就应该给我放肆的权利。

我用有限的时间来汲取你并不多的爱情，带着我的一颗真心，去做守护你的冥王星。

然后，在没有出狱之前，把那些守护过你的星光碎片一片片揉碎，在你看不到的地方，看着它们反射出的微弱光芒。

什么都没有的时候，还有回忆不是吗？。

 

回国检查身体的时候，岳明辉不负众望的怀孕了。

卜家二老知道这个消息后立刻赶到医院，开心的看着岳明辉的肚子，忙前忙后的照顾岳明辉，这可是卜家的小苗苗啊！

卜凡知道这个消息表情很复杂，只是握着岳明辉的手，什么也没说。

“怎么啦凡子，我怀孕你还不开心啊？”岳明辉晚上和卜凡回家的时候看着卜凡阴晴不定的脸，开口问。

“哥哥，你知道我的。”卜凡依旧牵着岳明辉的手，大手微微出汗，暖暖的，包着岳明辉的手很温暖。

“你能告诉我原因吗？”卜凡小心的护着岳明辉走在路上。

“有些事，知道了，就什么都做不成了。”岳明辉微微一笑，“凡子，我和你不一样，我和这个世界上大部分人都不一样，我在来之前就做好心理建设了。”

“我们可以做爱，可以接吻，我可以任由你胡作非为，因为我要给你生孩子。”

“就是生个孩子。”

“其他的都不要有。”

我让自己下地狱的时候，就不再准备逃离了。

“说句不好听的，我就是把自己买了啊。”

“鸭子罢了。”

卜凡看着岳明辉逐渐失控的眼神，知道他和他之间注定会有一道沟壑。

那是岳明辉藏在心底的秘密，是别人不可触碰的一根刺。

可是哥哥，我把一颗真心掏出来给你看好不好，血淋淋活生生，你看看它。

它会疼啊，哥哥。

卜凡用力攥着岳明辉的手，好像他一撒手就会离开一样。

岳明辉被攥的疼了，呲着牙开口：“哎哎哎，凡子，松手，疼。”

“我不，”卜凡任性的像一个得不到糖的孩子。“我得多攥一会。”

“干嘛，我也跑不了。”岳明辉被卜凡突如其来的孩子气弄的无奈，手指磨蹭着卜凡的手心，撒娇似的安慰。

“你早晚会跑的。”

你早晚会离开我身边，继续过着你的日子。

我先动了情，我先认得输，我不想你离开。


End file.
